Oracle 38: Mystery! Negative's Past
Oracle 38: Mystery! Negative's Past (神秘！ネガティブの過去 Shinpi! Negatibu no kako) is the thirty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira told to her Armored Fighters about the past of Mateo Fujisaki in her life and also, her wife's life. Meanwhile, Mateo started to stalk Fatima secretly. Plot In Murano District where the Chariot Soldiers appears, Irie and other Armored Fighters continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Suddenly, Triskaide and Archos came and attacked the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, while in defeat, Mateo went to Murano District to help the Chariots to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. He said to himself that he will defeat Anaira someday. On the other hand, Anaira received a report that the Chariot Soldiers were appeared in Murano District, and she headed on to the location. After watching the battle, Hiroyo felt glad that Anaira won in the battle. But she got curious about the man Anaira fought. When she saw the Armored Fighters continuously fighting against the Chariots, Hiroyo decided to head on to Murano District. And when she got out from Anaira's office, Chihiro saw her, and she told her that she was needed for the hourly news update. Hiroyo refused and instead, she told to Chihiro that she may call someone for the hourly news update because of very important reasons, and left hurriedly. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen told the Chariot Soldiers to head on to the location immediately as the battle continues. Anaira and Hiroyo came to Murano District to fight against the Chariot Soldiers, and even Chariot Fighters. Irie thanked Anaira and Hiroyo for helping them to fight the Chariots. Meanwhile, Mateo secretly went to Murano District, but not to join the battle and instead, he will watch and observe what will happen. Triskaide and Archos, on the other hand, trying to defeat the Armored Fighters, but it was deferred by Anaira's Meister Upgrade Slash. As the battle ends, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, and even Chariot Fighters, immediately. Irie and the Armored Fighters thanked Anaira and Hiroyo for helping them in a battle. While the people thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in danger, Mateo started to observe Fatima secretly, as this was part of his plan against Anaira. Meanwhile, Triskaide and Archos found out that Negative is missing, so they started to find him. On the other hand, Rigor and his kids called Erika in her office at the Senate just to check his older sister's situation. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo asked Anaira about the man she faced in a battle a while ago. Anaira told Hiroyo that the man she faced in a battle is none other Mateo Fujisaki, a former TransHead TV reporter who has been fired by the network six years ago. Alejandra asked Anaira about Mateo's identity. Anaira told about his past and his connection between her and Fatima. According to Anaira, Mateo is one of hardworking senior TransHead TV reporters eleven years ago. One day, he met Fatima in an event and there they started their relationship as friends and later on, became lovers. As their relationship lasts for several weeks and even months, things had changed. Mateo became an abusive lover of Fatima. He became violent to Fatima when everytime she hangs out with her friends and everytime she has a work to do as a TV host/personality. Because of physical and verbal abuse she received from Mateo, Fatima decided to broke up with him after their ten month relationship. There Anaira met Fatima in a park and she talked to her about physical and verbal abuse she received from her ex-boyfriend. Because she understood Fatima's feelings, she became friends with her. Three months later, she and Fatima became lovers and she promised to her that she will never hurt Fatima's heart just like what Mateo did. When Mateo found out that Anaira and Fatima became lovers, he confronted Fatima and he told her that he will make her life miserable even she has a lover already. Anaira, on the other hand, confronted Mateo and told him that he must stop blackmailing Fatima or she will call the police officers if he did. Anaira married Fatima in 2007 and in 2008, they had a child named Minori. Meanwhile, Mateo continues to pursue his ambitions in order to get Fatima. By 2010, Anaira was promoted as the head of TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department. Because of this, Mateo became mad and he conducted a demolition job against her. When Reiko Irie, President and CEO of TransHead TV, found out that Mateo had a demolition job against Anaira, she sent him to her office and she fired him afterwards. Mateo, on the other hand, told to President Irie, and even Anaira and Fatima, that he will be back and he will make everyone's lives miserable. Nobody knew about Mateo's situation right after he was fired by the network. The Armored Fighters, and even Hiroyo and Irie, already knew about Mateo Fujisaki, thanks to Anaira's statement. Fatima, on the other hand, thanked Anaira for giving her a better and positive life after she faced the nightmare in Mateo's hands. Anaira promised again to Fatima that she will take care of her and she will never give a miserable life again just like what Mateo did before. At night, Mateo secretly went to TransHead TV Media Center. He transformed again into Negative and started to search Fatima. inside the building using the back entry door of the network building. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu); Reiko Irie (flashback): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 18, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 38: Going Straight Forward, The Zenith episode 33 and Never Surrender episode 15. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes